


An Unexpected Guest

by R0gue



Series: Riko Week 2018 [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Accidental Kabedon, Accidents, F/F, Post Performance, Shower Kissing, Shower Sex, Showers, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: It’s become a routine for Riko that after their live performances, to calm herself down from the rush of adrenaline she feels from performing, she’ll take a shower and stay under it for a few minutes.What she is not used to, is the door to her shower stall opening, and someone walking inside.





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I used parts of the first two paragraphs for the summary, I just felt it fit. Anyway this is my first NSFW piece in months so it was kinda difficult to get my head around it all again. I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> I'll try and get these out a little sooner in the remaining 4 days of the week, it's just hard because I've ended up making it so I'm having to start from scratch every day.

Water gushes down all around Riko as she closes her eyes and just lets the feeling of the hot water on her body ease her into a state of relaxation. It’s become a routine after their live performances, to calm herself down from the rush of adrenaline she feels from performing, she’ll take a shower and stay under it for a few minutes.

What she is not used to, is the door to her shower stall opening, and someone walking inside.

She instantly spins around to look at the intruder. You is standing there, with wide eyes. She immediately moves to cover her body with her arms. “What are you doing?” 

You’s body seems to have frozen up in place. “S-Sorry… I… I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Go find your ow-” Riko’s voice gets cut off by the door to the room open and the voices of Chika and Mari get louder as they walk into the room.  _ What do I do now? _

You mouths the words  _ “Can we share?”  _ to Riko.

Riko just nods before shuffling back so her back is pressed against the wall, allowing You the space to move under the jet of water. 

You moves forward, her foot slips on the wet ground, sending her skidding forward a short way. She quickly reaches her hand out to steady herself and it connects with the hard surface of the wall next to Riko’s head, the rest of her body ending up close to the pianist’s, trapping her there.

Riko has to blink a few times before she finally takes in exactly what is happening. You is kabedoning her, it might’ve been an accident, but it’s still happening. She can feel the diver’s body almost pressed against hers and she hears her breath hitch. Her eyes slowly close and she can smell the faint scent of the floral perfume that You uses. Before she can talk any sense into herself, she leans forward and presses her lips against You’s.

Upon feeling their lips connecting, You immediately pulls back.  _ “What are you doing?” _ She mouths to Riko. 

_ “I don’t know.” _ Riko is still feeling the rush of energy from just the brief contact of their lips.  _ “It just felt like the right thing to do.” _ She feels her hands fall to her sides before she slides them up and wraps them around You’s neck.  _ “I want to do it again though.” _

Before You has a chance to mouth anything in return, she pulls the girl into another kiss. Riko feels the other girl kissing her back almost instantly this time. The small rush of energy that coursed through her body before has now turned into a full-on shock of electricity that is unlike anything she’s experienced before. You’s lips feel so soft and just seem to glide against her own. Their noses bump together occasionally as their heads move, curling her lips a little with every little touch. The next thing she registers is the feeling of fingers, ghosting over the skin of her sides before resting on her hips, pulling their bodies even closer together.

The sound of the door to the room closing makes the two of them jump, breaking their embrace. They look at each other for a few seconds, listening to the sound of the water falling around them and the silence of the rest of the room.

“Okay… I think they’ve gone.” You finally breaks the silence between the two of them. Before she clears her throat and looks back at Riko. “So…”

Riko feels her cheeks begin to buzz, but she finds herself unable to break the eye contact that has formed between them. “I…”  _ What do I tell her? _ Riko takes a deep breath. “I… I don’t know.”

You leans forward and presses her lips to Riko’s in a quick peck before drawing back. “How does that make you feel?”

Not sure exactly what You means by the question, Riko’s brows furrow slightly and she pauses. “I… It’s like a... small shock is sent throughout my body.” She feels herself look down at their chests that are still pressing against each other. “It makes me want more…” The second the words leave her lips, she regrets saying them. She looks up to see You’s lips curled into a warm smile.

“Then I shall have to give the princess what she desires.” 

It is almost like just hearing the words relaxes Riko as she finds herself closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side and waiting for You to kiss her. She doesn’t have to wait long. You’s lips push against her again, gently pressing her backward so that her body presses against the wall behind her. She feels You’s lips part slightly, and she does the same with her own. As soon as she does this, the diver’s tongue slips into her open mouth and begins to dance with her own tongue. Her body begins to heat up and small waves of pleasure begin to surge through her body, a feeling only amplified when she feels You’s light touch trail from her hips, up her stomach and to her breast, beginning to massage the soft flesh.

After a few seconds, You’s thumb starts to brush against the slightly hardened nipple of Riko’s breast, causing her to moan slightly into You’s mouth and arch her back a little. The pianist’s arms tighten slightly around You’s neck as if she’ll collapse to the floor if she lets go. This only spurs the diver’s actions as she starts focussing the attention of her hand on Riko’s nipple, flicking it with her thumb and teasing it between her fingers. 

Riko is surprised when she feels their kiss break, but before she can protest, she feels those same lips pressing against her neck and she rolls her head to the side, allowing You greater access to the sensitive skin. She has to bite her lower lip to suppress her moans as the diver’s teeth bite down slightly on her pulse point and immediately start to suck the same spot, causing a small red mark to form on the white skin.

You’s lips then start to travel further down her chest, peppering kisses on her collarbone before latching onto her free breast, encircling the nipple and sucking lightly. Occasionally, she feels the diver’s tongue flick the hardening bud of her breast and it sends another wave of pleasure through her. As all of this is going on, You’s free hand slips between Riko’s legs and begins to rub gently against her core. 

The combination of this breaks Riko’s biting of her lip and allows her moans to spill past her lips. “M-More…” She manages to say the words in between the sounds of pleasure she’s spilling forth.  You nods into her breast and slowly detaches her lips, trailing kisses down her stomach to the sensitive bundle of nerves that lies above her entrance. 

As soon as she feels You’s tongue start to tease her clit, she feels her moans increase in volume and intensity. “You!” She doesn’t think she could feel any better, but the diver surprises her again by slipping two fingers inside her, curling them upwards to brush against a sensitive spot inside her. 

A rush of emotions swirl around inside of Riko’s mind, her toes begin to curl up and she feels herself moan even louder, just as the walls of her entrance tighten around You’s fingers and she is brought over the edge. She feels her body collapse and she would’ve fallen to the floor if You hadn’t caught her and kept her steady. “That… was…” Riko doesn’t even know the right words to explain it. She just turns her head to the side and kisses You as best as she can.

Due to the awkwardness of their positioning and the weakness of her body, it doesn’t last very long, but when she pulls away, You’s face is plastered with a smile that seems to fill her body with warmth.

“Hey, Riko… are you free tomorrow?” You stares into her eyes. “I’d like to go on a date with you, we could go clothes shopping or some-”

Riko presses her finger to You’s lips. “I’d… love to.” She feels her strength slowly returning and pushes herself upright. “But before that… how about you stay around my house tonight? You have to pass it on the way back to yours anyway…” She leans closer to You’s ear and whispers. “And it’ll just be the two of us.”

“You present a tempting offer.” You smirks as she steps back, allowing Riko some space. “I think you’ll have to prove it’ll be worth it for me as well though.” 

Riko stands up straight and walks over to You, letting her hands run over the diver’s body. “I think I can manage that.” 

Shortly after, the room is filled with the sounds of You’s moans, so much so that the two don’t notice the door opening and Chika’s head poking through for a few short seconds before quickly retreating, leaving the two in privacy.


End file.
